


ground rules - iron fist »colleen x danny«

by ironwing



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwing/pseuds/ironwing
Summary: "we have to set some rules though.." she exclaimed, her eyes roamed around his face, out of breath for no apparent reason at all.-a iron wing { colleen wing and daniel rand } fanfiction, based on marvel's iron fist.





	1. 第一章 ; new alliances

It's been two weeks ever since Daniel Rand came back to his hometown of New York City, mainly wanting to be back home, as he felt like this was the place he should be. Secretly, because he missed home, and was not sure if being the immortal Iron Fist really was his calling.

Prophecies surely can be wrong too, right?

He still didn't get used to some of the new things around here. Being away for fifteen years, sure did put him a little out of the loop, he wasn't caught up on everything yet.

Not only did everyone's phones now work with touch screens, but everyone was really focused on being online a lot, taking pictures of themselves making weird facial expressions, or photographing their food, and letting everyone know that they were about to eat it.

It was a weird world Danny came back into, but then again, he was gone for fifteen years, training in a secret place called K'un L'un, which almost all New Yorkers would find weird as well.

His childhood friends, Joy and Ward Meachum, whom he grew up with, basically feeling about them like he would feel about his siblings, were running his father's company now, and both weren't particularly sure whether or not believe Danny that he was who he was.

Numerous tries to convince them otherwise and a three-day-stay at one of the mental hospitals there were in NYC, Danny Rand spoke to the press, about how he survived after the tragic plane crash that took the lives of his parents and two pilots, about how he travelled back to New York City, and about the fact that he doesn't want to be dealing with the company right now. Also, he wouldn't exactly know how, and Joy and Ward did a great job in his opinion, which he doesn't want to destroy with his lack of skill to run a company.

Instead, he wanted to find a place for himself, somewhere he could call home, maybe even try to find out something about the secret organisation he is supposed to be defeating, regarding to the prophecy that made him the immortal Iron Fist.

—

On his first day in New York, Danny met a young woman, maybe around the same age he was, a couple years younger, who was promoting her dojo on the street, hanging sings for Kung Fu classes. He could tell that she was particularly keen on having a guy talk to her, and insist to work for her, who wasn't wearing shoes, and kept speaking about being from some place no one has ever seemed to hear of.

But somehow, she still agreed for him to come around, in some way - well, she did not say anything about him not being allowed there, she just told him he couldn't work there.

So, Danny made his way to her dojo. As he entered the training room, he noticed that she was in the middle of one of her classes, and decided to stay back a little and watch, a small smile appeared on his face, as he watched her execute some of the moves, he could tell that she was trained basically her whole life.

He sat down, on the wooden floor, at the back of the room, so he wouldn't disturb her as she was teaching them. She fascinated him, in a way no one else has yet, but that was maybe most likely merely based on the fact that he just came back to New York, and everything was a little overwhelming for him.

"I told you, that you couldn't work here." He heard her voice all of a sudden, obviously addressing him, as the students eyes all fell on Danny, who immediately, as soon as he noticed her voice, got up from the floor, his mouth opened a bit, before a boyish grin appeared on his features.

"I'm not here to work. I just wanted to see what your dojo looks like." Danny replied, the grin still remained, as he walked a few steps closer towards her.

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyebrows narrowed, as she looked at Danny. "Okay, guys, that's it for today." She dismissed the class, sighing lightly, before she put her katana back into its holder.

Moments later, the two of them were standing only a few feet away from each other, Danny staring her down, from her deep eyes, to the dimples, to the texture of her skin, it all fascinated him, left him in awe. While she was looking at her students, trying her hardest not to look at Danny, at least that's what it seemed like to him - that was, until all her students left, and the room went completely silent all of a sudden, only the two of them present.

"What do you want here?" She asked, visibly annoyed, and not thrilled to have him here. While turning around, she left her katana leaned against one of the walls, and walked over to the window, where she kept a water bottle, and took a sip from it.

"I'm challenging you. If I win, I get to work here." Before Danny even finished his sentence she started giggling, trying her hardest not to choke on the water.

"You want to what? Challenge me?" She raised her eyebrows, walking closer to him again, before she let out a light laugh, that sounded fantastic in Danny's ears. "This is the twenty-first century, no one does this anymore, you're about three hundred years late, dude." She shook her head.

"I think it's better if you leave." She walked past him, towards the door, and opened it, Danny turning around.

"Thing is.. I don't really have anywhere to go." Danny admitted, noticing how her stamina changed a little, almost as if she felt sorry for him.

"Oh.." She let out a light sigh, as she looked on the floor in front of her feet.

"I just wanted to ask if it would be okay if I.. stayed here for a bit? I know it sounds weird and-"

"You're damn right it sounds weird." She nodded, yet closed the door again. "Fine, stay here. But be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow. You can sleep in here, there are mats over there." She pointed to a pile of mats, that were, there was no doubt, for training purposes, but Danny didn't mind. He nodded, his eyes lingering on her for a moment.

"I'm Danny." He added, just as she was about to disappear behind a curtain that seemed to lead to a small room, which most likely was her bedroom.

With her hand, holding the long curtain out of the way she could pass, she was standing in the doorway, and looked back on the guy without shoes, whose name she now knew. "Colleen."

And with that she was gone, and Danny was left alone in the room - technically there was only the fabric of the curtain really separating those two rooms - but she seemed to go to bed right away, as there was no other sounds Danny heard after she laid down.

"Colleen." He whispered, as he sat down on one of the mats, and closed his eyes for a moment remaining in that position, before he laid down.


	2. 第二章 ; morning routine

she was running. fast. almost as if she was running for her life. from something that already seemed to be hovering over her, coating her and her surroundings in shadows.

her breath was caught in her throat, but she didn't feel like she was suffocating. she quite frankly didn't feel anything other than the need to run away from this shadow. a voice in the back of her head told her to do so, some faint small voice, that she almost didn't hear.

the beeping of the alarm on her phone woke her from this dream, and as colleen wing groggily opened her eyes, she sighed, turning the alarm off, before she let her head fall into her pillow one more time.

* * *

colleen pushed the door, that separated her bedroom - although it was also her kitchen, and her living room - from the training room, still in her pajamas, her eyes almost instantly fell on danny, who was sitting on one of the training mats, his back to her, as he was facing the window.

"didn't i tell you to be gone before i wake up?" colleen asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, walking a few steps closer to him.

"good morning to you too, colleen." colleen could tell that he was grinning while he spoke, and it made her want to hit him across the face. but she just clenched her fists, breathing in and out once.

"what are you still doing here?" the frustration was more than obvious in her voice, as colleen thought he would've been gone by now, and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. she was just not used to people like him, or people in general, and already having to deal with them in the morning.

danny got up, all of a sudden, and turned around to face her, a wide smile already spread across his features.

ever since colleen was a kid, she hated getting up in the morning, thus not understanding how someone could be happy right after they woke up, when all she wished to do was to keep on sleeping for, if it would've been possible in any way, the rest of the remaining day. she was aware, from young age on, that she would probably never be a morning person, for as she loved the night and the darkness more than light. it made her feel one with the world, disappearing in the shadows made her feel comfortable, like she finally was fitting in.

growing up, her mother died, when colleen was really young, soon after her father left the family, leaving colleen with no real memories about her parents. she spent a few years with her grandfather living in japan. as she turned ten, her grandfather died of old age, which left colleen completely alone, which caused her to feel like she couldn't rely on anyone. this was the reason why she chose to close off, spending as much time as she could on her own.

no one was holding her back, no one could hurt her.

"i have my morning routine, i can't skip out on that." a smug grin was spread across danny's face, as he stepped closer to colleen, her arms were still crossed in front of her chest, as she shifted her weight from one leg to another, looking up at him, pulling off her most intimidating look.

"you can do that outside on the streets too, not in here." she shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows at him, who was now standing directly in front of her, causing colleen to feel a little uneasy. not because she was scared, but because she wasn't used to have someone as close to her, and not feel scared or uncomfortable in the least bit.

his smell filled her nose, causing goosebumps to go down her spine. what a weird reaction to it.

"what, wait, why am i even trying to reason with you? this is my dojo, and i want you to leave, so leave or god help me..." she tried to make it sound like a threat, and it probably did sound like it in dannys ears, but colleen could sense something inside of her didn't want him to leave, but that part was overshadowed by her stronger side, which decided that she would never bring that thought up again.

she was just not made for interpersonal relationships, and some guy, who runs around without shoes and doesn't shave, is not going to change that for her.

"okay fine, one should not force someone else into something for it is the wrong way to get by." colleen wasn't sure if he just tried to be funny, or if he really was serious about this statement, but it seemed to work, as danny navigated towards the door. he held onto the handle, before he turned around to face her one more time. "i'll see you soon." he was grinning again.

colleen had followed him, but stopped a few feet away from him, leaning against one of the many posts in her training room. she shook her head, letting out a light laugh. "no.. you won't." though as she looked up at him, she shot him a genuine smile. something about him made it impossible for her to really act the way she normally would have; which probably would've ended up with her kicking his ass.

earning one last white teeth smile from him, he opened the door and was gone, leaving colleen all by herself again, the silence took her in once more, before the raven haired girl, still not ready to properly start her day, dragged herself back to bed, and drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

 

"watch it, you asshole!" colleen called out, after the taxi driver, who almost ran her over, as she was trying to pass the street, onto the other side.

sure, she was in the wrong, as the traffic light was still red for her, and all the other passengers, but colleen never really saw much purpose in those. when there were no cars, or just some in the distance, why would she wait? they just lost loads of time, and technically you could get run over even if you just walk while the traffic lights are green for you. green traffic light doesn't equal safety, or the fact that a car driver would stop their car.

she was aware of the fact, that her little encounter with the driver was being watched by some people, who were waiting on the side of the street she came from, most likely judging her for not following simple traffic rules, but how big were the chances that she would see any of them ever again? and even if she would see them, colleen wouldn't care about what they thought about her.

moments later she collided with another body.

"watch where you're going, ass-" before she finished the insult, she looked up and met danny's eyes. "oh.."


	3. 第三章 ; first time

"watch out it's-" colleen handed danny his cup of coffee, and he immediately burned his tongue, as he didn't stop to listen to her, going on to take a sip as soon as he had the cup in his hands.

"ouch." he muttered under his breath, bringing his free hand up to his mouth.

"..hot." she finished her sentence, rolling her eyes in the process. somehow this sitation was rather cute, but colleen would be damned if she would ever admit that to anybody, especially to herself. she hated feeling so weird around danny, something that she didn't seem to be able to control, and she found herself not knowing what to do in these situations. "you have to wait for a few minutes, they pour the hot coffee into those as soon as they start boiling." danny nodded lightly, looking at the cup for a moment, then back at colleen, again, with that stupid smile all over his face.

after colleen ran into him, he asked her to grab some coffee with him, because apparently he needed to tell her something, as if he didn't have anyone else, other than her - a stranger he just met the day before and who wasn't too keen on having him around her - to talk to about whatever he wanted to talk about. she reluctantly agreed, but made him promise that he wouldn't just want to talk about her giving him a job at the dojo. she was tired of saying no, and if he would've asked again, she would've probably even say yes, just so he would stop annoying her with it.

"so, what did you want to tell me?" she started off, before blowing lightly into the hot liquid in her own cup, cooling the coffee down a little. her eyes fixed on it.

"oh, yeah, right." danny started off, and looked kind of nervous all of a sudden. he played with his fingers, which colleen found to be rather odd, as she didn't think someone like danny could get nervous in the first place. he seemed so confident and sure in everything he did, from as much as colleen had seen of him.

"well.." he continued..

* * *

colleen pushed the door to the exit of the coffee shop open, the cool spring air of new york hitting her face.

how ridiculous did he think she was?

danny told her that he was danny rand - the danny rand, who died fifteen years ago in a plane crash, that was told in all the news, talked over multiple of times - and on top of that, he was someone called the _iron fist_.

sure, colleen had heard stories from her grandfather about it, and a part of her always kind of believed him, but the more rational part of her, told her that it was probably just some sort of fairytale made up for little children, to give them hope, that there was something good on this earth after all. some superhero they could look up to.

and now, there was a guy following her, who really believed that he was the iron fistthe protector of some secret mystical place, no one really knows of. the more colleen thought about it, the more she really believed that maybe some tiny bit of the story was true. how else would he have survived for fifteen years in the chinese mountains. and if he really did survive the plane crash, why would he take fifteen years to come back? any other normal person would most likely want to go home as soon as they could.

"colleen, wait.. i'm being serious." she heard danny's voice behind her, catching up to her faster than she thought he would.

"you know, the sad thing is, i believe that you think you're serious. and that's what's worrying me." she replied, as she came to a stop at a red light - this time not crossing the street on it, as there were several cars on the road. her features were furrowed, as she started ahead, not looking back at danny, who tried his best to draw her attention towards him.

"you have to believe me. i'm telling you the truth.. i know how stupid and weird that sounds, i mean, who would believe it anyway? but.. i trust you." he added, and the last passage managed to catch her attention, and she looked up at him.

it was actually the first time someone said that to her. now, it's not like she never had any people around her, and spend all her life alone in a cave, but she never spent as much time with someone to make them trust her, or vice versa. and the scary thing was, that she somehow trusted him too, and something in his eyes, as he looked at her right now, told her that he really was telling her the truth.

colleen sighed.

"fine.. tell me about it." she could've hit herself across the face, when those words came out of her mouth, but somehow she couldn't keep herself from saying those.

* * *

a couple of minutes, and weird looks from danny, as colleen kept crossing streets at the weirdest times, and while the red lights were on, they were back at her dojo, where she, only a couple of hours later, sent him away. but he seemed to be serious about the whole iron fist thing, and there was no other way, colleen had thought about the whole way home, his survival would've worked otherwise. she couldn't believe that a ten year old was able to survive on his own in the mountains, during one of the huge snow storms the mountains of china had throughout the winter.

so there surely was some part of his story, if not the biggest, that was true. it just all sounded so surreal to her, that she was talking to the kid, whom everyone thought of as dead, was alive, and he was the chosen iron fist. who, as good as colleen remembers from the stories of her grandfather, had to punch a real dragon into his heart, to gain this power.

though, if he really was the iron fist - which colleen was still not a hundred per cent sure he was - why wasn't he doing his job of guarding this secret village or whatever it was, but roamed around new york city instead, trying desperately to work at her dojo. it all didn't make much sense to her, and the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. 

"make yourself at home... i guess." she added the last part reluctantly, as she opened the slide door to her bedroom, remaining in the door for a moment, and looking back at danny. "do you want anything to drink, danny?"

she earned a weird look from him, which caused her to raise her eyebrows. 

"what?" she asked him, looking at him. 

"it's just.. the first time you called me by my name." danny answered, shrugging lightly. 


End file.
